Bonding over Dean's misfortune
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Gabriel aimait emmerder Dean. Jo aimait aussi emmerder Dean. /Cadeau pour MlleHeathcliff/


**BONDING OVER DEAN'S MISFORTUNE**

 _Gabriel aimait emmerder Dean._

 _Jo aimait aussi emmerder Dean._

 **Note** : Happy birthdayyyyy à **Mlle Heathcliff** ! Hm, 16 ans c'est ça ? Mais c'est qu'on est une grande maintenant c: Tu peux conduire, travailler, braquer une banque- euh. Non. Pas ça. Enfin, sauf si tu te fais pas attraper.

BREF. Pour me supporter moi et ma connerie depuis... Depuis trop longtemps, tu mérites bien un Sabriel \o/ Comme toujours on ne sait pas à quoi servent mes écrits, mais j'aime écrire sur Gabriel (parce que ce type c'est la vie bordel !) donc je me fais plaisir. Et je te fais plaisir à toi ! Profites de ce texte, il est entièrement pour toi !

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gabriel aimait emmerder Dean.

Jo aimait aussi emmerder Dean.

Leur amitié en avait surpris plus d'un, eux-même avaient encore du mal à y croire, mais rien ne valait un rapprochement grâce aux malheurs de Dean Winchester.

Par exemple, ils étaient actuellement au Road House, le bar de la mère de Jo, et Gabriel se retenait de rire en voyant les sourires charmeurs que l'homme envoyait à la blonde tout en lui sortant des paroles qui devaient être encore plus ridicules.

Gabriel adorait le regarder froncer les sourcils à chaque fois que Jo lui demandait pourquoi il ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Castiel qui boudait un peu plus loin. En entendant cette remarque, Dean essayait toujours de s'en sortir à coups de « Pas du tout. » et de « Cas ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il n'y a rien entre nous. » Autant dire que côté discrétion, il était loin d'être le meilleur.

Riant en avalant une gorgée de sa bière, Gabriel regarda Jo revenir en souriant, sans oublier de hausser les sourcils d'une manière très suggestive, lui faisant gagner un doigt d'honneur de la part de l'homme qui repartait vers Castiel – dont la mine était beaucoup moins boudeuse.

« Ridicule. » Marmonna Jo en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « C'est la même chose à chaque fois alors que tout le monde sait qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec Castiel. »

Gabriel s'étouffa à l'entente de ces paroles.

« Tu ne savais pas. » En déduisit Jo sans pour autant se préoccuper de son état.

« Non ! » S'offusqua-t-il. « Depuis quand ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! »

Elle haussa simplement les épaules en passant derrière le bar et lui ramena une nouvelle bière qu'il accepta sans un mot. Certes, il était légèrement énervé d'être le dernier au courant pour son frère et l'autre guignol, mais si Jo lui offrait une bière (parce que hors de question de payer !) alors il pouvait bien passer au-dessus.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant la porte du bar s'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux-venus et fut sincèrement heureux de ne pas avoir commencé sa nouvelle bière.

Sam Winchester.

Oui le frère du guignol. Certes on pouvait voir un léger air de famille entre les deux, mais bon sang qu'il était sexy. Dire que Dean ne l'était pas était de la mauvaise fois, mais Sam était d'un tout autre niveau avec ses dix-huit mètres de haut, son visage d'ange, son sourire magnifique et – et oui, Gabriel en pinçait grave pour le jeune Winchester.

Oh, et Charlie était avec lui aussi. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la rousse, mais disons que lorsque Sam était dans les parages, il ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qu'il y avait autour.

Mais si le soupir rêveur de Jo était une indication, alors il pouvait facilement en déduire qu'elle avait eu le même raisonnement que lui et il était hors de question qu'il lui laisse ne serait-ce qu'une chance de l'avoir. Chasse gardée. Premier arrivé, premier servi.

(Techniquement il connaissait Sam depuis moins longtemps qu'elle mais _tant pis_.)

« Sam, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux. » Dit la rousse en s'approchant du bar. « Tu n'es pas en train de défendre _Ron_. »

Sam sourit (et quel sourire !) en secouant la tête (et quelle tête !) avant de lui répondre.

« Je dis juste que tout le monde lui saute à la gorge alors qu'il n'est pas _si_ mauvais. Et heureusement que Hermione n'a pas terminé avec Harry. »

Charlie fit un son qui ressemblait à une sorte de cri étranglé, comme si on égorgeait un animal, avant de lever les mains, comme pour montrer qu'elle se rendait.

« J'abandonne. C'est foutu. Je vais voir du côté où il y a encore un peu d'espoir. » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers Dean et Castiel.

Le jeune homme rit en prenant les bières que lui tendait Jo (à croire que c'était tout ce qu'ils vendaient ici), marmonnant un vague ''Dean paiera.'' en souriant et se dirigea vers son frère.

« Gabe. »

« Hm ? » Répondit-il sans trop entendre la jeune femme, occupé à mater le dos musclé de son âme-soeur (il était un romantique).

« Je crois que je suis lesbienne. » Avoua Jo.

« Moi aussi. » Soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

Gabriel se retourna face au bar, regarda Jo qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, avant de poser sa bouteille sur le comptoir.

« Jeune femme, c'est ici que nous nous séparons. » Il ignora le nouveau ''Quoi ?'' qu'elle lui envoya. « Puissions nous revoir un jour. »

Et il se leva pour se diriger vers la table où se trouvaient la paire de Winchester avec leurs amis.

Aujourd'hui était son jour, il sentait que la chasse allait être bonne.

* * *

« Dis-moi que tu as pensé à prendre le numéro de Charlie. » Fut la première chose que Jo lui dit lorsqu'il revint une petite heure plus tard. Dean lui tendit un papier plié en deux qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. « Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite, en voyant son visage fermé.

Il releva les yeux, un air de chien battu collé au visage, avant de montrer un second papier qu'il avait mis dans sa poche.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus essayer de draguer le frère d'un guignol lorsque le guignol en question et ton propre frère sont là. » Gémit-il.

Il soupira un ''Traîtresse.'' lorsqu'elle éclata de rire, mais en voyant le sourire que lui envoya Sam, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'au final ce n'était pas si horrible.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
